


saucy

by signsoflove_ost (bicheninmyass)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, goro is a morosexual, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicheninmyass/pseuds/signsoflove_ost
Summary: (goro voice) had it not been for the laws of love, i would’ve slaughtered you





	saucy

**Author's Note:**

> formatted this on my phone at a jack n the box please be nice to me
> 
> twitter: smashmight / kurapikascheeks (locked)

_This was it._

_There’s no turning back now._

Taking a small shuddering breath, Goro leaned forward ever so slightly, closing the distance between himself and the artist in front of him.

He closed his eyes and gently placed his hand on Yusuke’s chest, bracing himself for the moment their lips would meet.

Goro could feel the distance between them grow smaller and smaller until his lips brushed against Yusuke’s and—

“Pardon the interruption, but your eyes are absolutely stunning.”

_Son of a bitch._

He gripped Yusuke’s shirt tightly before releasing and let out a small laugh. 

“Oh, really? That’s quite a compliment coming from you! However, why bring it up now?”

Yusuke pulled away, seemingly oblivious to what had just transpired. He tilted his head in a thoughtful manner.

“I’ve never noticed before now, to be honest. They’re a rather beautiful shade of mahogany...” Yusuke said as he stepped back and raised his fingers in a framing motion, one eye closed. 

Although it was cute every other time, Goro couldn’t help but let out a small huff of annoyance. He could feel his cheeks grow warmer despite his protests, however; Yusuke’s compliments were always genuine and made Goro’s heart swell up every time he heard them. 

“While I do enjoy having a discussion about my eyes as much as the next person, I’d like to go back to our activity from before,” Goro muttered as he stepped forward and gently placed Yusuke’s hands around his waist.

That action elicited a quiet “ _Oh_ ,” as Yusuke blinked owlishly. Goro smiled at the small blush forming on his cheeks; it’s nice to not be the one constantly flustered by gestures of affection.

Without hesitation, Goro leaned forward and kissed him, noting the vague taste of minty chapstick ( _‘Probably Takamaki’s doing’_ , his brain supplied). Yusuke’s grip on his waist tightened as Goro wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s neck, deepening the kiss.

A few seconds pass by before the two separate; Goro gave Yusuke a small smile as he rested his head against the artist’s neck. 

_‘That was nice’_ , Goro quietly mused. However, he then felt Yusuke’s body begin to quiver, his expression unreadable.

“Yusuke, is there something wro—“, Goro asked before being cut off by boisterous laughter.

“Quite the opposite! In fact, I feel as if my heart could explode; what an exhilarating experience! I must put these feelings onto canvas!” 

_You’ve got to be shitting me._

Goro stared blankly as Yusuke gave him one last kiss on the lips before excitedly looking around for pencil and paper. ‘Had it not been for the fact that I’m in love with that idiot’, thought Goro, ‘I would’ve strangled him without hesitation.’

However, Goro couldn’t hide the fond smile forming on his face as he called out to his boyfriend’s hunched form.

“I think you left a sketchbook and a couple of pens on the coffee table.”

“Ah! Thank you, _darling_!”

_Ah._

Goro clenched his fist.

Damn romantic.


End file.
